1988 Formula One season
=1988 Formula One Season= The 1988 Formula One season was the first season of RD Simulated Career Game. It featured the 1988 FIA Formula One World Championship which commenced on 13th october 2013. Two titles will be award: the Formula One World Championship for Drivers. Season Rd.1-Brazil For the first race of the season in Brazil Jacarepagua lot of thing happen, Keranen wasn't able to put is car on the performance of Lotus, Prost and Laad. He made two run out of track before get a car failure, seem he doesnt get a race day like he got in qualification. Talk about Jednak who made a big crash earlier, we hope he doesnt get injured on the one and everyone are happy when one of his tyre doesnt hit the Alboreto car. Surely we avoid a tragic end. The Lotus team made a perfect race, both are first and second, they had a real good race pace and made some overtake spectacular. Prost miss the podium because his car look no more faster at the end and Levret and Laad had the oportunities to pass him. Let see the Interview. Rd.2-San Marino At San Marino Imola a beautifull race happen this week-end. Old Wolf has get his first pole position yestersday on qualifying session just at front to Aidan Keranen who made also an other great qualification time. During the race, Old Wolf lead it almost an half before getting stuck behind slower car after his second pit stop. Keranen take the opportunities to take the lead after that and keeping it at the end. The race was really hard on engine, mention Saidy who made a great performance on qualification with his great 5th place had his engine blowed up, also for Prost, Levret and Gugelmin. Lotus team got really worst race week-end after their double on the podium in Jacarepagua. Rd.3-Monaco Monaco was to be honest the most boring race since the start at Jacarepagua. Not a lot of overtake happen. Keranen was starting first and at the start, Mauri and Prost overtake him on the first curve. Berger get his get on the wall and was the only interesting happening on the race. Finally Boutsen win the race followed by Saidy who both made one stop strategy. Mauri finish 3rd. Rd.4-Mexico Mexico was a great race week-end, Berger start his week-end with his first pole position of the season on a wet track. For the race, its began on shower and storm and a lot of thing happen. Saidy stay stuck on sand after beeing go out of track on the first lap. He wasnt the only one to be at the same position. Almost half of the grid has going out of track and doesn't able to return on the tarmac. At the end, Said win his second race of the years and with this, he's now alone on first place in the standing. Five car remain to the finish line, Jednak score first point of he's season and also Owen who start 22nd with his 3rd place. Summary Will come at the end of the season Drivers and Constructors The following drivers and constructors competed in the 1988 season. Season Review 1988 Drivers Championship Standings Category:Seasons